Day after Day
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: Allen made a new gate in the ark and walked through. He just needed time in a new environment. The problem is the ark won't respond and he meets Reborn who is impressed after seeing him beat the Akuma and asks him if he could train 2 vongola members.
1. Chapter 1

**Author speaking: Yes, yes I know. I shouldn't be making so much new stories when I haven't even updated most of them… I'll update them soon geez so don't kill me.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. gray man or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because if I did I would be running around like crazy because I'm really happy so happy th-  
Allen & Tsuna: GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me: FIIIIINE!  
P.S: This story takes part before they get to the future. They will be going to the future.  
_**

You would probably be thinking that everyone would be asleep for another busy day in the morning…but sadly…no. The usually everyday silent nights were replaced with a cacophony of thunder crackling. Our young 10th Vongola boss could hardly get any rest. Why? Well I think you would be kept awake by a now if you had an annoying boy dressed in a cow suit screaming and crying and getting even worse as each bright bolt lighting zipped through the sky.  
Tsuna sighed and went to find some candy in the pantry to soothe the 'Sulking' boy.  
I-pin was patting Lambo's head while hugging him.

Tsuna luckily (LUCKY?) found a swirly designed rainbow lollipop to give to Lambo. He then returned and gave him the lollipop, which Lambo grabbed instantly and started sucking on it.  
Tsuna paused, 'Where is Reborn? He just suddenly left while I was about to get into bed…' He thought to himself but just shrugged before getting to bed. "Lambo, I-pin, if you want you can sleep here." Tsuna, being the kind person he is, suggested. The other two nodded but remained on the floor until Lambo calmed down more.

TO WHEREVER REBORN IS~~~~

"I'm glad you agreed, but I don't want to them get killed after your method of training." A baby-like voice explained.  
"Don't worry, I've got it covered. If they can't complete this then they are simply not ready. Trust me, I can stop myself. Who was it I was supposed to train?" Another voice asked. His voice was angelic, it was nice to listen to, especially when he sings.  
"Sawada Tsuna and Kyoya Hibari." The voice that came from a baby answered. You could barely see the two figures. It was dark in the alley, but if you squinted maybe you'd see a strand of white hair poking out of the hood, which, may I remind you be really tough. Definitely impossible for a normal human. On the other hand, you could see a smaller figure facing the taller one. The smaller figure you could squint at and see the hat he wore and a chameleon on his shoulder.

"Namimori Middle school's rooftop. I'll let them know. 3:30pm Don't be late and get rid of that cloak it makes you really suspicious." The smaller figure also known as Reborn explained and then left the alley.  
"Bye, bye Reborn~!" The taller figure waved and used a sing-song voice. He was only teasing it'd be really weird if he was like all the time.  
Then a bright white light illuminated in the alley way then quickly disappeared.

**Author speaking: Hope you like that! This is a really short prologue. Nonetheless goodbye~!**

Allen: The next one better be longer.  
Reborn: It'd better have more action in it  
Tsuna: REBORN! WHERE'D YOU GO?!  
Reborn: Didn't I tell you?  
Allen: -chuckles-

ME: -Grows a pair of angel wings and flys off into the sunset-


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: ****NEW CHAPTR WOOHOO! YAY!  
REBORN HIT IT!**

Reborn: PersonWithCrazyIdeas does not own Man or KHR! If she did then she wouldn't update weekly probably monthly. 

**HOLD ON A SECO-**

Reborn: Ciao-su~!

_Chapter 2  
_  
"Oh no! I'm late I'M LATE!" The spiky haired brunette rushed through the halls. He kept chanting the same thing in his head again and again, 'Reborn's going to kill me!'  
He twisted the door knob to the roof and when he opened it a foot landed into his face, which sent him flying backwards down the stairs. "Owww… Reborn!" Tsuna protested.  
"You're late!" Reborn pointed out in a lecture manner. He got up and headed to the roof. He saw Hibari, Chrome and a cloaked person. Hibari was sparring with the cloaked person and Chrome. Tsuna sweatdropped. '_Definitely the first thing Hibari would do…The cloaked person probably dragged Chrome into the fight…' _Tsuna sighed. _  
_Then four more people came, Hayato Gokudera, Takashi Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Sorry were late. There was a bit of a dilemma." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No problem." Reborn let it off. Then a dark atmosphere loomed over Tsuna because they were later than him and he let it off. Then he just shrugged it off.

_WHEN EVERYTHING HAD SETTLED_

"I wanted to have another training session so I invited a friend of mine." Reborn explained and he pointed at the cloaked figure, which was sitting on the roof's railing. The cloaked figure waved. It had white gloved on, even though it was hot. "I've also invited Dino-san." Reborn continued, and as he said that Dino appeared at the door. "You're late Dino…" Reborn pointed out while Leon transformed into a gun which he pointed out at Dino. Dino put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry some things came up." Dino explained. Tsuna and Gokudera gave him a 'You-totally-got-lost-didn't-you?' stare. Dino sighed, he was defeated.  
"We will be training you and then at the end of training you all will be put into a test. A test for risk-taking(A/N A suck at that…T~T), strength, co-operation(A/N Something I'm good at that) and problem solving(A/N Good at unless it's maths).  
You will have two weeks to get ready. Before we introduce the groups you will train in I would like my friend to introduce himself." Reborn finished.

The cloaked figure(WHO WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE) stepped down from the railing and bowed. "Allen Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you." Allen introduced himself.  
"The people with Dino are Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo. Those with Allen are Hibari and Tsuna. Those with me are Chrome and Yamamoto. Now go and begin." Reborn explained quickly. Then the guardians moved to who their tutor was.  
"Aren't you going to take your hood off?" Tsuna asked. "Let's begin. Hibari you're first try and land a hit on me, when I block your attack it doesn't count. You can use anything against me. We will keep doing this until you succeed." Allen said without answering Tsuna's question because Hibari already launched in for an attack with his tonfas. Hibari strikes but Allen just dodges. They keep attacking eachother. Then Hibari strikes, knowing that there is a wall behind Allen. Allen blocks his attack before jumping onto the wall(Yes onto the wall) and leaps off it to get behind Hibari. Without enough time to react, Hibari collides into the wall after being punched in the back by Allen. Allen jumps back as Hibari recovers quickly and strikes for his head, which Allen was able to dodge. "Also, you have 30 minutes each. You have used 5 mintues so far." Allen explains. Said person blocks an attack with his right arm and jumps to avoid being kicked in the gut. Hibari outside still is calm and composed, but really he is struggling. He then lets the purple flames appear and spread to his tonfas. He strikes again but Allen manages to block it. It was stronger than before. '_That's going to leave a bruise…' _Allen thought to himself. Allen kicks Hibari on his side, which sends him skidding across the concrete.  
Tsuna on the other hand was doing his best to stay away from the fight. It was hard because they kept moving around. Never staying in one place for too long, their moves very unpredictable but it felt like Allen was reading Hibari's moves.  
Allen goes in for a punch, Hibari has a his tonfas ready to block, but when Allen does punch the tonfas his left hand uppercuts Hibari's chin which sends him slightly flying.

Then 30 minutes had passed. Hibari was unsuccessful and what surprised them both was Allen's hood still hasn't gone off despite all the moving and flips. Now it was Tsuna's turn.

Tsuna instantly put his gloves on and his flames. He then flew really fast behind Allen. What Tsuna realised was that Allen was unfazed, almost like he predicted it, because the next move sent Tsuna crashing through the wall and leaving a crater on the next wall. Tsuna got off the wall and onto the stairs. He let flames burst from his gloves and he punched Allen although said person blocked it without much effort. Tsuna grit his teeth in frustration. He landed on the ground and spread the flame to his gloves to put power into his punch hoping to knock Allen down or flying even when he blocked it so he could punch him. The problem is that his plan didn't work. Although he was sent flying he managed to block again.  
'_Yup, there's definitely going to be a bruise, a big one at that. Good thing I heal fast!' _Allen guaranteed in his head. A punch was directed at Allen's head, Allen ducked and then he kicked Tsuna on the chin, which sent him to do a small back flip to land safely. Then he found that Allen was already infront of him and he saw something silver before he got knocked onto the railing creating a dent.

Then another 30 minutes had passed. The cycle repeated until it was somewhere at 6. The sky guardian and cloud guardian were exhausted. None out of the numerous times they had fought against Allen had managed to deal a hit without him blocking. The two were panting heavily. Tsuna was on his knees. They looked at Allen who didn't seem to be tired at all. He was leaning his arms on the railing, staring at the sunset. _'They're not bad, but not good enough. Judging from their progress maybe they will succeed tomorrow. They couldn't knock my hood off either. I'm going to have to bring this sad news to Reborn.' _Allen reflected to himself and he sighed. Suddenly, both Tsuna and Hibari pulled his hood off. "That's unfair…" Allen sighed at the end. He turned around to reveal himself.  
His appearance left Tsuna agape and Hibari's eyes widen a little before returning to normal.  
"Is that a scar?" Tsuna asked he had not realised what he had asked. "Yeah… It was long time ago." Allen answered.  
"What's with the hair? Did you bleach it?" Dino asked. _Wait Dino?_ Allen thought.  
Everyone had returned. They were going to eat here altogether.  
"Nope. It's natural. The eyes are no contacts." He explained quickly before Gokudera was about to ask.  
They started setting up the food on a blanket thing you use for picnics. They all started laughing and eating a bit of arguing too. Then it reminded him of his friends in the Black Order. He sat up on the railing just watching them.

"So, Tsuna did you and Hibari complete your first task?" Dino asked. Tsuna looked down and cried comically. "We didn't. We couldn't even knock off his hood until he spaced out after the task…" Tsuna explained rather pathetically. Reborn sighed. Dino laughed along with Lambo. "Gokudera-kun did you complete yours? I did and Ryohei too. Lambo didn't." Gokudera explained.  
"Yamamoto, Chrome?" Tsuna asked. They both shook their heads awkwardly.  
"Allen are you going to join us?" Tsuna asked.  
Allen walked over and sat down. Dino, Reborn and Yamamoto said in union, "Allen looks like feminine."  
Allen blushed after being embarrassed and then snapped back, "I DON'T LOOK FEMININE!"  
"Judging from how you reacted it's not the first time." Reborn chuckled shortly at the end.  
"No it's not…" Allen replied while trying to keep calm. "Seriously, if you made Allen's hair longer he'd look like a girl." Yamamoto pointed out. This irritated Allen even more. He wanted to hit him. "Allen you can't harm any of them. That was a promise." Reborn reminded. Allen sighed.  
"Aren't sweating under that?" Chrome asked politely. That's when he realised how hot it was. "Oh I just realised." He word out part of his thoughts. He then started unbuttoning his cloak and then took it off. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, a grey vest and a red ribbon as a neck tie.  
"You look so formal…" They all said at the same time. Allen just gave them a bright smile.  
"Yup, your waist is like a girl's." Yamamoto pointed out. He started to laugh. "Not funny…" Allen said he was irritated alright.  
**'It's true you know.'  
**'SHUT UP!'  
**'Hahaha! See I wasn't the only one!'  
**'NEAH!'

'**Okay, okay…*sniffs and pretends to be hurt*'  
**'That's not going to work.'  
**'They're calling you.'  
**'OH!'

"Allen?" Tsuna asked. Allen snapped out of it and returned to reality. "Oh um sorry…" He apologised. "What do you think? We can go somewhere tomorrow maybe taking a break." Tsuna asked again.  
"Um…Okay…" Allen agreed hesitantly. "It'll be a good idea to take a break once in a while. We need to teach Allen to relax because he has never had the best childhood he was training ever since." Reborn said.  
They all gave him a 'WHAT?!' stare. "REALLY?!" Tsuna yelled. Allen scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah. I had trained ever since I could remember because I used to live on the street and then I worked for a circus…it's a long story…" Allen stopped there.

"Well then, LETS HAVE FUN TOMMOROW!" Yamamoto cheered as slung his hand around Allen who was on his left and Tsuna on his right.

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: ****HI! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! I DID! LOL! SO PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BLAST OFF!  
-Launches into space in rainbow rocket of awesomeness!- 


End file.
